


Everything I want, all at once

by MissBrunetteBarbie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrunetteBarbie/pseuds/MissBrunetteBarbie
Summary: Hayley never went to New Orleans and Klaus never found out she was pregnant with their child. Fourteen years later, the Original Hybrid has to deal with a moody teenager that it is suddenly his responsability. And he has no idea what to do, especially because said angry teenager seems determinated to hate him
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_daylight/gifts).



> For mydailightruyi. I couldn't wait and decided to post his now. I am thinking of adding a couple more chapters, but I really want to hear what you think. ^-^

Klaus wanted to kill someone, slowly and painfully, and all because of the news he got. And he would have killed the messenger if said messenger wasn’t the enchanting Caroline Forbes, headmistress of the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted, and the object oh his affection for a decade and a half right now.

“Are you sure it is true? Because it simply is not possible, sweetheart! Maybe the witch lied to you…”

“There was no witch, Klaus!” Caroline contradicted him, feeling irritated herself. “There was a paternity test. Twelve paternity tests to be exact. Performed by twelve different labs. And let me tell you, it was not easy to explain to them the…. Unique DNA you and Hope have. Lots of compulsion was needed” the blonde grumbled

Klaus would feel more sympathy if the DNA haven’t been taken without his consent. After more than a decade of pleasant interactions with Caroline Forbes he has forgotten how devious she could be.

“And, yes, we did involve a witch after all these but only because, like you said, it is too unbelievable. Apparently Hope’s…. conception happened at a favorable date when the stars were aligned or whatever. This plus your weird hybrid biology seemed to have been enough to, ahem, procreate. “

Klaus winced at her pointed looks when she even peripherally touched the subject of his more than brief affair with Hayley. He wanted to tell her that the only reason he had searched for company in Hayley’s arms was because the two of them had been enemies at the time. But this was not a talk about their relationships, no, it was about his daughter, as idiotic as that sounded.

“And Hayley’s letter is further proof of the fact that Hope is your child”

“Hayley has always been a liar” Klaus half-shouted. “You should know this, love”

Caroline only rolled her eyes at his stubbornness.

“Of course, I know. But what reason would she have had to lie to her own daughter in a letter she knew Hope with only read after her death? Think, Klaus!”

Well, he couldn’t dispute that. He felt defeat crawl in his chest. He did not want a child. He did not want such a terrible responsibility to be trust on him. And now a thirteen years old witch, that had apparently inherited his werewolf gene, had appeared out of nowhere and she was his responsibility.

Caroline seemed to understand what he was going through, for her face softened.

“I know this is hard to accept, but it is true” she tried to comfort him, by putting her hand on his shoulder.

“It shouldn’t be possible…” 

He tried to deny the truth once more, only to be rebuked once again, this time more gently:

“Nor should be possible for a vampire to give birth to witches and yet here I am. And a girl who can cast spells and turn into a werewolf at the same time is also impossible, that’s why I think she’s yours. You’ve always been good at making the impossible possible Klaus. Now, take a deep breath, and come with me to meet Hope”

***

Hope Marshall was in that awkward stage where she wasn’t a child anymore, but she could not classify as a young woman yet. She did look very pretty and mature for her not-quite-fourteen years of age, but there was a innocence about her that was distinctively childlike.

Her hair was red, Klaus noticed with some surprise. Well, more like auburn (like the leaves that fall in autumn, the artist in him noted). It must have come from her maternal side of the family, despite Hayley being a brunette. Klaus was blond like his mother and his father… Suddenly, he realized he had never known his true father’s hair color, as he had never seen him. Hope could very well have inherited it from her paternal grandfather, the one that was also responsible for the wolf curse they both shared.

He pushed such thoughts aside. They were dangerously close to his memories of Mikael, and the last thing he needed to think about when meeting his daughter, was his stepfather.

“Hello, Hope” 

How pathetic! That were the first words he could say to his own flesh and blood?! A thousand years had not increased his wisdom it seemed.

But the girl seemed as uncertain as he felt. She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

“Hi, Mr. Mikaelson”

Now it was Klaus’ turn to grimace. It felt so wrong to hear her call him that. But he also knew he had no right to claim any fatherly title.

“You can call me Klaus” he offered.

The girl hesitated a couple of seconds before nodding. Klaus waited for her to say something, but she seemed content to just stare at him. Not that he could blame her. As a student at the Salvatore School, she probably knew quite a bit about the infamous Original Hybrid. Stefan Salvatore’s journals were on display everywhere in the school, telling the tale of the monster that had barged into Mystic Falls, killed those who stood in his way and broke a millennium old curse. Internally, Klaus winced. There was no way Hope didn’t have pre-made opinions about him. Worst of all, he could bot fault her for it.

“How … how long have you been at the school?” Klaus finally decided to ask.

Hope shrugged, but then thought better of it and answered:

“Since I was seven, I think. My magic was becoming uncontrollable and Mom… She had heard about this school and knew Headmistress Forbes since they were both teenagers apparently, so she sent me here. I didn’t want to go at first, but she made me.”

Every time she mentioned Hayley, Hope voice broke, like she was trying to hold back sobs. She might have loved her mother a lot, Klaus realized, his respect for Hayley increasing. He hadn’t thought much about the young werewolf girl when they first met, but she must have been a good mother. The fact that she had sent her daughter to this school was proof that Hayley had wanted the best for her… their daughter. 

There was also the fact that Hope have been here for more than six years, and Klaus had never noticed. While he had never interacted with the students (save for Josie and Lizzie, of course), Klaus had been quite the frequent visitor. In fact, a few parents had raised their concerns to Caroline that she was allowing a Mikaelson to walk free through the place where their children lived. Caroline had found herself agreeing with their concern, Klaus was certainly not a good influence, so in the last couple of years, they usually met outside Mystic Falls.

Yet, it meant he had walked the same halls as his own child for more than four years and he had never known it. It hurt, it hurt a lot, and Klaus couldn’t even explain why.

For a moment he almost asked Hope about Hayley, but he stopped himself in time. Klaus had never mourned any parent, his own parents’ dismiss has been a cause of joy and celebration, but for Hope it was a fresh wound that needed a lot of time to heal. Instead, he decided to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

“I think you already know from Hayley’ letter and from Caroline, I mean, Miss Forbes, that I am your father”

This was, however the wrong thing to say. Hope, who had stood silently on the chair with her fists clenched at her sides, suddenly stood up yelling.

“You call yourself my father?! How dare you! I know who and what you are and I am ashamed to share blood with you. But I won’t let you say there is another connection between us aside from blood. We are not family. My mother was my family, you are… you are nothing to me!”

With such a bold declaration, Hope rose from the chair and left, slamming the door of Caroline’s office in the process and leaving Klaus too stunned to even be angry.

***  
Half an hour later and the Original did not feel any better. He kept pacing around the office, complaining about bratty teenagers. Caroline had tried to be empathetic, she really did, but even her patience had a limit. A limit that Klaus reached every damned time.

“Enough!”

Her yell finally made him stop pacing on her new (and expensive) carpet. He looked at her like he could not believe he wasn’t taking his sides. How Klaus of him, to see sides and conflict where he should look for peace and understanding. Sometimes he truly exasperated her. Sadly, she had somehow inserted herself in the middle of his family drama (again), and she won’t let him ruin his one chance of getting to know his daughter. Hope deserved better. 

“Klaus, I understand why you are angry. I really do. But you have to understand Hope too. She just lost her mother and now she has to deal with a father that came out of nowhere of course she is angry”

She could tell that Klaus understood it on an intellectual level. But his emotions were too strong. 

“I didn’t even know she existed” he argued. “She can’t possibly hold my absence against me. If I had known about her…. I would… I would have been there.”

A part od her was very proud of how well he was dealing with the situation. Yes, he was emotional and exasperating, but this was almost tame for him. Another part felt for him. The entire situation was entirely unfair for both father and daughter. But life, and afterlife, was usually unfair, Caroline had learned this lesson the hard way.

“I know.” She reassured him. “And one day, Hope will understand too. But right now, the trauma she had gone through is still fresh and your appearance is just one more shock life has dealt her. I don’t think she is ready to accept you as her father now. But she will one day.”

“And what should I do in the meantime? Just pretend she doesn’t exist? I can’t do that, sweetheart.”

Now, the Hybrid looked positively miserable. Caroline would have never considered him a kid person. Yes, he liked her daughters and always played with them, but she knew Josie and Lizzie were the exception, not the rule. 

On the other hand, this was the man that had carried his own siblings in boxes across continents for centuries. Of course, he would be interested of being part of his daughter’s life.

“I don’t know what you should do, Klaus. You should certainly not try to pretend like Hope doesn’t exist, but you also shouldn’t get angry. Right now, thinking rationally is your best bet”

Klaus clearly disagreed, but Caroline did not give him the time to go into another angry tirade.

“Klaus, if your biological father suddenly came into your life and wanted to meet you, how would you react?”

The question shocked him, she could tell, but he genuinely considered it.

“I…. truly don’t know. I suppose I would be angry too. Yes, I see what you mean, I probably would have reacted the same, no, I would have reacted much worse than Hope. But… I might be somehow curious as well. At least, that’s what I think.”

“Well, then, I think the first step was the hardest. Now, you only need patience. And Hope needs time to cool off. Hmm, maybe someone should talk to her, too.”

“And that someone is you, sweetheart?” 

She tried not to take offence from his disbelieving tone. He was right, she had a limited amount of goodwill and he had hoarded it all today. 

“No, I’ll send Emma. She’s the school therapist, it is literally her job to comfort distressed students.”

Klaus nodded, accepting her answer, but still somehow reluctant to let a stranger intervene in his private affairs. Caroline hoped this thing will work out, for the sake of all involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up entirely about Hope and Lizzie, and I don't even know why. Still, I hope you enjoy it ^-^

Hope Marshall did not cry easily. Why would she? The young girl has been raised by a single mother who had taught her tears were useless. Hope had taken the lesson to heart and had tried to never cry, instead looking for useful solutions.

But now, she could not stop the tears that were pouting out of her eyes. In truth, she did not want to stop them, because they were the only thing that calmed the fire in her chest. She was angry, so very, very angry, and she did not even know why.

As a little girl, she had always been angry without reason. She know recognized it as a side effect of the latent werewolf gene that both she and her mother had thought Hope did not posses as having both the werewolf gene and the witch one was supposed to be impossible. 

After killing the hunter that had murdered her mother last summer, and as a result, becoming a full werewolf, Hope’s always present anger had dimmed considerably even if the grief of Hayley’s death weighted over her.

No, no she will not think of her mother. Her beautiful, brave mom who was dead. 

Because some lunatic werewolf hunter decide to kill her. And what did Hope got in instead? A serial killer for a father who didn’t even want her! His charade was truly laughable, and Hope would have called him out on it even if she hadn’t eavesdropped on his and Miss Forbes conversation. She had never had any illusion about Klaus Mikaelson, but it still hurt to hear him trying to deny her existence over and over again. 

It hurt a lot and she was angry that it hurt. That man was supposed to be nothing to her. All her life her mom had refused to tell her anything about her father. When she had discovered she was a witch, Hope has naturally assumed her father had been one as well. Sometimes, she used to imagine that her dad had been a powerful warlock who had died protecting her and Hayley. It was childish, but it was comforting. 

Now, however, she found out her father was an immortal vampire-werewolf, who was most likely the most famous murderer in the supernatural world. 

If there was ever proof that life is unfair….

“What are you doing here, Mikaelson?”

Hope resisted the urge to groan. The last person she wanted to see now was Lizzie freaking Mikaelson. She had gone to the lake to be alone and now she had to deal with the most annoying twin.

“What are you doing here, Saltzman? Shouldn’t you be with your better half?”

Lizzie just sneered at her. But to Hope’s surprise she sat down near her. For a second she thought Lizzie was about to ask her about her father, but the blond actually wanted to talk about herself:

“Josie kissed Penelope Park two days ago. And I only found out now. I am a terrible sister.”

And melodramatic, Hope thought. Any other day, she would have said it too, but apparently she was too emotionally drained to even banter with the Saltzman witch.

“I am sure Josie didn’t want to hurt your feelings” she muttered tiredly.

“But she did! And Penelope Park of all people?! Well, that’s just bad taste. And I would have told her that if I knew Jo was interested in her, but I didn’t. Because Jo is like a freaking locked vault of emotions.

Lizzie was quite for awhile and Hope started to think that she might actually go away. No such luck. 

“Anyway, enough my drama. Tell me about your drama!”

Hope shrugged. 

“What’s there to tell? Apparently, I have a father. Well, no, that’s not true. I’ve always known I had a father. Now I just found out he is an older than dirt supernatural VIP. And he also seems to want “to get to know me” or some similar nonsense. And, as you can tell, I don’t want that”

She expected Lizzie to implement the “he is your father, give him a chance” spiel, but the blonde surprised. 

“Good for you. I would have done the same”

Hope stared at her sorta-kinda school rival, before bitterness overtook her again.

“Well, luckily you won’t have to deal with a new found father showing up out of the blue. You’ve always known your dad”

“Well, yeah, but I was talking about my mother”

Now Hope was truly baffled.

“What does Miss Forbes have to do with any of it?”

Lizzie looked surprised too, before understanding dawning on her face. 

“Ah, not mom, I meant my bio mom. You know, Jo Laughlin, the one me and Josie inherited the witchy gene”

Hope blinked twice. Sometimes, she forgot Miss Forbes was not the twins’ real mother. Especially how much alike she and Lizzie were.

“How would you feel if your birth mom… I don’t know, suddenly came to life? Would… would you see her like your mom?”

The last words were whispered, they almost felt like a prayer in the silence that followed. She didn’t know why she asked Elizabeth Saltzman something so personal when she could hardly stand the girl. But she was desperate from some sort of kinship, for someone who could even remotely relate to what she felt now. In its glorious irony, the universe decided to send Hope her blond rival.

“I don’t know. I… she could never be my real mother, you know. Because mom is already my real mother. But… maybe I would like to talk to her. Sometimes, I ask dad to tell me and Josie about her. Mom said Jo was kind and brave and full of love and… when I was little, I wanted to be just like that. So, I don’t know, it’s very complicated”

Hope nodded. She hoped the other girl knew that she understood what she meant. After all, Hope was feeling the same. 

“Thanks for telling me, Lizzie. I know how hard it must be hard to say these things out loud.”

Lizzie just shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as ever.

“Yeah, well, like it or not, now that we know Klaus is you bio dad, we have to get along. I hope Mom doesn’t get any ideas about taking us on some road trip or something equally cringey .”

The redhead’s mouth dropped. In the whirlwind of emotions she had forgotten that the reason why Klaus Mikaelson spent so much time at the school was because he and Miss Forbes were in an weird not-really-relationship. And that, as a result, Lizzie and Josie have actually spent time to the man whose blood flew through her vines. 

“That’s right. You and your sister spent a lot of time with Klaus Mikaelson, didn’t you? At least, more than anyone else. How… how id he?”

“A drama queen” 

Lizzie’s response was so prompt and unexpected, Hope first thought she had imagined it. 

“That’s it: a drama queen? Nothing else stands out when you come to know the Great Klaus Mikaelson?”

“Well, this is his most prominent (and most annoying) quality. He is also…. impulsive, power-hungry, elitist, cunning, cruel, arrogant..”

Hope cut her off. She couldn’t stand hearing more.

“Enough! You painted such a pretty picture of him, now I will have to go there and beg for his forgiveness and call him “daddy” “

The look Hope gave the other girl could have cut through ice, but Lizzie was not impressed. Instead, she became defensive:

“Hey, I’m just telling it how it is. Your dad is a pretty complicated person, I think we can both agree to that. But look at the bright side”

“What could possibly be the “bright side”?”

“He gives great presents”

Hope’s laugh was so unexpected, it surprised even her.

“That’s it? That’s his one redeeming quality: he gives great presents?”

“Well, I mean, he doesn’t have bad taste, and he is super rich, you know”

Oh God, Lizzie was right, he was super rich. Distantly Hope has always known Klaus Mikaelson might have a hefty sum of money considering he had donated three million dollars to the school without thinking twice about it. Yet, since finding out they shared genetics, it hadn’t registered to her she was now the child of a millionaire. 

She didn’t know how to feel about it. On one hand, she was rich! Well, her father was, but considering he was willing to play the doting parent, she was sure she’ll get quite the allowance. On the other hand, she resented her father even more now. Where were all his money when her mom was struggling to keep a job?

Lizzie seemed to sense her inner turmoil and reached to touch her hand. When Hope made no move to withdraw it, Lizzie squeezed it. She tried to think what was the right thing to say before realizing that there was no right thing to say. It was clearly the girl was truly wrecked by the current events and Lizzie of all people could sympathize: seeing your life go completely off rails and having no control over it was kind of her thing.

“Listen, Marshall, I don’t like you and I don’t know what you are going through, not really. But take it from someone who has always tried to outrun her problems: it never works.”

“Then what should I do?”

Seeing Hope Marshall look so utterly dejected and resigned should have been a dream come true for Lizzie, but it wasn’t. For some inexplicable reason, she was bonding (ughh!) with the other girl. 

“I don’t know. Your whole life is messed up now. No offence, but we both know it’s true. I can stay here and tell you about every single one of my interactions with your not-really-dad, but do you really want that? To wallow in self-pity and dusted memories of me, Elizabeth Saltzman?”

Hope took the bait, her ego rejecting even the mere idea of being pitied by Lizzie of all people.

“Fine” she huffed. “I’ll go back and apologize…. To Miss Forbes, for the scene I made.” her tone made clear who she thought she had wronged.

“That’s sounds like the Hope Marshall, I know”

If anyone would been there to witness their conversation, they would have called Lizzie’s grin a “proud smile”. But as the two girls were alone and too caught up in their own problems, no one noticed the heartwarming moment. 

But, before Hope could really leave her sight, she turned around:

“Thanks, Lizzie. For everything! I …. I really needed this.”

The blonde smiled and waved her hand.

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. We still don’t like each other. Don’t forget that!”

“I won’t!” Hope replied, with a smile of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to show how mixed and contradictory Hope's feelings for Klaus are. She is just a teenager and her entire world was shattered, first by Hayley's death, now by this


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint. We will see new faces, and I would love to hear your thoughts about them

**The Salvatore School, Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Caroline Forbes has done a lot of things she had never thought she will do since becoming a vampire: killing, blackmailing, threatening, running for her life (this has happened way too many times, in her opinion), mind controlling others and a lot of other things no sane or normal person would have done.

And yet, prep talking Klaus into dealing with his newfound teenage daughter was still the most unbelievable deed.

“Remember, she is the kid, you are the adult. Even if she gets angry, you have to be calm.”

“Yes, Caroline, I know. Contrary to popular belief, I can be patient and understanding.”

The younger vampire did not dignify his statement with an answer.

“Well, Hope won’t be, so you have to be extra patient and understanding, ok?”

Klaus only rolled his eyes in response, annoying Caroline even more. She still wasn’t sure while she tolerated him.

Shortly after opening the school, when Mystic Falls has finally, finally settled down and there was no more supernatural drama, Caroline has somehow ran into Klaus again and the two had…. Actually, she had no idea how to describe their relationship. Ric said they were dating for years, without any of them making any moves to take any step farther. Silently, Caroline disagreed. Her relationship with Klaus was (and has always been) very complicated and calling it “dating” felt like an oversimplification.

She liked him, she was attracted to him, and in a weird way, they somehow bonded over the years. Klaus has always been in love with her ever since they had met, but now that he wasn’t also interested in killing her friends, talking to him was easy. Very easy.

Yet, not even in her wildest dreams, has she ever imagined she will give Klaus freaking Mikaelson parenting advice.

Where on earth was Emma? She was supposed to have find Hope by now and maybe help calm her down. The Salvatore School was big, but not that big. Hope had nowhere else to go, so she should be with Emma.

And as the saying goes “speak of the Devil and he shall appear”, Emma entered her office exactly when Caroline thought of her.

“I am so sorry, Caroline, I couldn’t find Hope anywhere. Are you sure she hasn’t just left the Salvatore grounds?”

Caroline felt another headache coming.

“Of course, she is one the Salvatore grounds, Emma. She is a fourteen years old girl who has spent literally half her life at this school. It doesn’t matter how angry or hurt she feels, this is her home. I know how Hope’s mind works. She is here, somewhere, probably brooding or something.”

When she finished speaking, she realized Klaus was looking at her with a weird expression. It almost looked like … envy? Then it hit Caroline, she had just had she knew Hope. She, her teacher, knew her more than Klaus, her own father. Of course, he was jealous. She would feel the same, if their roles were switched.

The blonde gave him a sympathetic smile, and Klaus smiled back. His looked more like a grimace, however.

Emma looked uncomfortable at the couple. She had never really trusted Klaus Mikaelson and had considered Caroline’s decision to let him roam free around the school a gross miscalculation. She had always felt unnerved by his presence and even more unnerved by the silent intimacy he seemed to have with Caroline every time the two were in the same room. Now was no different. She tried to excuse herself, by saying that she will keep looking for Hope, but just in that moment, the girl in question entered the room.

“Hope! Where have you….?”

Emma stopped herself mid-sentence, realizing where on Earth the girl have been in the past hour was not a good conversation starter. Anyway, it would have been useless as the girl had eyes for only one person in the room.

“I am very sorry I made such a scene, Miss Forbes. It wasn’t my intention”

Caroline smiled gently at the girl.

“It’s alright, Hope, it is not like anyone got hurt. And I am glad you came back.”

Emma left the room after a subtle nod from Caroline, who thought it might be easier for the girl if she didn’t have three adults staring at her.

Not that Hope noticed, she was only looking at Caroline, in what was a valiant effort to ignore Klaus. For his part, the man tried not to stare at his daughter, but mostly failed.

Caroline pondered her two options: either she leaves them alone and there is a high chance Klaus and Hope will just have a rewind of their last talk or she could stay and be caught in the middle. Sadly, the decision was a rather simple one.

“Let’s sit down”

Both of them did as they were told. And both of them turned their eyes on her, expectantly. Mentally, Caroline cursed herself for meddling when she had no idea what she was doing.

‘Fake it till you make it’

“Ok, so, obviously, there are a lot of things to talk about and even more that will bot be solved by just talking, but since we can’t do anything else, let’s try to…. “

She trailed off, not really knowing what she wanted to say. Luckily, or unluckily, Klaus supplied it for her:

“Talk?” he asked, only slightly mocking.

Caroline simply shrugged. It wasn’t like he had any better ideas.

“Yeah. I suppose you both have questions for each other, so why not start there.”

Hope kept her silence stoically, but Klaus was more than happy to ask the questions that have been bothering him ever since finding out about her.

“When were you born?”

“May 2th, 20132. You?”

“Sometimes around 1020?”

“B. C. Or A. C.?”

Caroline couldn’t control herself and snorted. She had never really spent much time with Hope, so her spunk came as a pleasant surprise. Klaus seemed to disagree, for he looked annoyed.

“A. C., of course. I am not that old!”

Both Caroline and Hope just gave him a look. By comparison, anyone except the other Mikaelsons, would find Klaus ancient.

“Where did you live?”

Hope shrugged.

“Before coming to the school you mean? Here and there. Mom and I moved around a lot”

The word “mom” came out strangled, most likely because the girl was trying to smother a sob.

“Where did you?”

Caroline could tell Klaus was started to enjoy this. Hope was a witty girl, and for every question she was asked, she asked one in return.

“For the past fourteen years, I mostly lived in New Orleans. But, before that, I traveled all over the world. The perks of being a vampire, you see.”

“New Orleans?!”

Now, the teenager looked between shocked and curious. At the questioning glances of the adults, she elaborated.

“I lived there the longest. Since I was three or so till seven when I came to the school and mom moved closer”

It was Klaus’ turn to look shocked. And sad. His child had lived in the same city as him for years and he had never known.

“New Orleans is a big city. I doubt you would have ever ran into each other.”

Neither Klaus nor Hope gave any indication they heard Caroline’s words. The woman sighed internally. It was gonna be a long day.

**A hotel room, somewhere on the south-west Spanish coast**

“I am sorry, I think I misunderstood. Your brother has a what?”

“Daughter, Davina. You know, that’s what female offspring are called.”

Kol broke into a laughter at his wife’s glare.

“I think I regret marrying into this family”

“Ouch, darling, you know you don’t mean that. Life would be very boring without your devil of a husband”

“That’s true. I just wish my devil of a husband didn’t came with annoying relatives who are hell bent on making the impossible possible.” Slight pause. “HOW THE HELL DOES KLAUS FREAKING MIKAELSON HAVE A DAUGHTER?!”

“Don’t yell, darling. My vampire ears are sensitive.”

“Sorry”

Davina apologized, but her heart wasn’t into it. She was still too shocked.

While the young witch has somehow come around the idea of being related by marriage with Original Family, she still balked at the thought that Klaus was her brother-in-law. He has been her and Marcel’s enemy since she had been sixteen years old, and while Marcel may have made peace with him, Davina could never bring herself to trust the Original Hybrid.

“I admit, I am as shocked as you, love, but you can’t deny how exicting the news are.”

“Exciting for us, maybe. The poor girl must have an existential crisis right now. What was her name again?”

“Hope Marshall”

“Pretty name. I hope she keeps it, sounds better than Hope Mikaelson”

Kol actually pouted at that.

“And here I thought you liked the Mikaelson name”

“If I did, I would have changed my name after marriage. But I didn’t.”

“Well, that’s different. We both know that it would be a crime against humanity if you were called anything but Davina Claire.”

The witch laughed. Trust Kol to say the most ridiculous things. But she loved him for it.

“So… are we going to visit your niece or what?”

“Technically, she is our niece. And I don’t know. Maybe we could pay her a visit when we go back to the States?”

“Does she live in New Orleans, too?”

Davina was genuinely curious. She and Kol did indeed plan to go back to America for an annual holiday of Davina’s coven. While the young witch wasn’t exactly welcome there as a result of her controversial marriage, she wasn’t unwelcome either. People were too afraid of the former Harvest Girl and the Original Vampire that followed her everywhere to say anything.

“No. Apparently, Hope’s current residence is the wonderful Salvatore School”

Well, that was interesting. Of course Davina knew about the school, as its founder, Caroline Forbes, seemed to be one of the few people Klaus actually liked. As a result, the two women had met once, and questionable taste in women aside, Davina had rather liked the blonde vampire. The feeling must have been mutual, for she had been invited several times to the school to hold different classes or demonstration for the young witches there.

And while she might be described as somehow regular visitor of the school, Klaus have been there even more often than her. Which meant he had probably crossed paths with his daughter without even knowing.

She doubted Klaus was thrilled by it.

“Poor girl” Davina repeated herself. “She really doesn’t deserve your brother. Maybe we should try meet her. God knows, she will need all the help she can get in dealing with this family”

Kol only smirked, but from the way his eyes twinkled, you could tell he was up to something.

“Say, darling, how would you feel if we prolong our stay in New Orleans?”

“In New Orleans? Not in Mystic Falls?”

“No, Mystic Falls isn’t suitable?”

“Suitable for what?” his wife asked suspiciously.

“For a Mikaelson Family Reunion, of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments motivate me. You want the next chapter faster, leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be more lighthearted, but it got out of hand. Not to mention, this has little Hope and Klaus interaction, sorry.


End file.
